Memories Can Fade
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Alice x Julius


**_Author Note: This is a JuliusXAlice I know I made them OOC but I had to so I'm apologizing in advance. This though has been playing in my mind for a bit and I decided to this for my favorite parings, such as, JokerXAlice, BloodXAlice, PeterXAlice, GowlandXAlice, BorisXAlice, NightmareXAlice, AceXAlice, and ElliotXAlice. I figured each man has a different response to meeting Alice's Ex. His name is Vincent Lowe (Made up name) I couldn't find his name at all so if you know it please PM me so I can fix my mistake._**

**_Me: Ace the disclaimer please._**

**_Ace: *is lost*_**

**_Boris: Since Lady Undertaker is busy finding Ace I will do the disclaimer: Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice does not belong to Lady Undertaker._**

**_Me: Damn it Ace how could you get lost in a closet! It's not even a walk in closet!_**

**_Ace: I was not lost! I was exploring! _**

**_Me: Any who on with the story._**

Alice looked out the window of the moving carriage. Soon she saw her old home, before she had decided on staying in the Country of Hearts. The carriage soon stopped as she looked at Julius as he gently squeezed her hand as she knocked as she waited for a bit, when the door opened she smiled as she saw her sister Lorina.

"Alice! Where have you been! I missed you!" Lorina said as she hugged her and brought her inside. They sat in the sitting room, that's where she saw her ex, Vincent, Alice smiled she felt nothing for him as she touched the ring on her finger.

"Alice where did you disappear too?" Vincent asked as Lorina took a seat next to him.

"I went to what the locals call '_The Country of Hearts'. _It's wonderful there." Alice said smiling bending the truth a bit,

"My home country." Julius said as he and Alice took a seat, he looked at Lorina,

"Forgive me I didn't introduce myself earlier, I am Julius Monrey." Lorina smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you Mr. Monrey."

"Likewise Miss Liddell and you are?" Julius said looking at Vincent with a bored look in his eyes,

"Vincent, Vincent Lowe." Julius nodded and looked out the window his earring catching Lorina's attention,

"What a curious earring you have on Mr. Monrey." She said, Julius turned to her and said,

"Thank you." As he moved his head the clock earing followed,

"Does the clock wear down your ear?" Vincent asked, Julius looked at him and said,

"No it does not." Alice gave a small nervous smile as Vincent continued to ask about Julius' earring,

"Where did you buy-" Julius cut him off,

"I did not buy it; I inherited from the clock maker before me." He said, Lorina looked at hime and said,

"Oh did you inherit it from your father?" she asked, Julius shook his head,

"No, I inherited from my Master, I was his apprentice and when I mastered his training he gave me the earring."

"So what do you do for a living Mr. Monrey?" Vincent asked, Julius raised an eyebrow,

"I thought it was obvious, I am a clock maker." Alice placed her hand infront of her mouth to hide the amused smile she had on, Vincent frowned,

"So how did you two meet?" Lorina asked with a small smile on her face, Alice blushed as Julius gave a small smile,

"Well I'm friends with one of Julius' clients, Gowland he's a collector of watches and usually has Julius fixing them so one day he asked me to take one to Julius' shop so he can fix the watch, when I arrived I saw him there in his workshop,"

"You came in a little loud I might add," Julius said, Alice let out a soft snort,

"You have clock parts scattered all over the place so I tripped!" Julius chuckled softly and held her hand his thumb caressing the ring on her finger.

"Anyway Gowland continued to send Alice with clocks for me to fix, so she'd wait till I was done and she'd try to start a conversation with me. I would oblige and talk with her sometimes she'd make my coffee and we'd start talking while I was working on the clocks…she'd sometimes would visit me and make me coffee."

"So you drink a lot of coffee Mr. Monrey?" Lorina asked, Julius nodded as Alice said,

"I think he's a workaholic, he disagrees."

"I do disagree; I simply ignore the time and just happen to work well into the night." Alice smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as she said,

"Anyway after months of talking to each other he asked me to dinner. I of course said, yes. Our first date was wonderful, after that date we went on more and well here we are." With a smile Lorina stood and said,

"Alice can you help me get some tea and biscuits." Alice nodded and kissed Julius' cheek as she stood and followed Lorina down the hall.

Julius reached inside his pocket and placed on his glasses as his other hand took out a clock,

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked, Julius raised his eyebrow as he took out a wrench,

"I thought it was obvious I'm fixing a clock, are you normally this slow, Mr. Lowe?" Vincent puffed out his cheeks as he relaxed and leaned back against the sofa,

"Alice and I were-"

"An item? Yes, I know, Alice told me that you left her for Miss Lindell if I am correct." Julius said as he continued fixing the clock,

"Tell me why you would leave Alice for her sister that is dishonorable in so many ways, Mr. Lowe. Though I'll just add that to the many ways of your foolishness." Vincent glared as Julius ignored him and continued working on the clock,

"What makes you say that?" he hissed Julius didn't bother to answer as he continued to work on the clock, Vincent glared at Julius in anger as he grabbed the clock out of Julius' hands and hissed,

"Stop working on the clock and answer me!" Julius said nothing as he simply sighed and pushed up his glasses up on his nose as he said,

"What you are doing now proves the truth in my words Mr. Lowe." Vincent raised his arm that was holding the clock and said,

"How is this for foolishness!" when Julius moved the wrench up and Vincent watched as it shifted into a gun, as Julius said in a deadly toned voice,

"Throw that clock and it will be the last mistake you'll ever make, Mr. Lowe." Julius still had the gun pointed at Vincent's chest as he said,

"Now place the clock on my hand and sit back Alice and Miss Lindell are heading back. When they get back you will act like none of this happened, do you understand?" Vincent numbly nodded as he placed the clock in Julius's hand and Julius placed the clock back in his coat as well as his glasses,

"Now sit down and get that dumb look off your face the ladies are coming back." Vincent sat down as he saw as the gun shifted back into the wrench and Julius placed it back into his pocket.

Alice and Lorina walked back and placed down the tray on the coffee table Alice sat down next to Julius as Lorina sat next to Vincent,

"So what are you two talking about?" Lorina asked as she poured tea for herself and Vincent,

"I am quite curious as well." Alice said, as she poured tea for herself and Julius,

"Politics Alice, dear." Julius said,

"By the way I've been meaning to ask, that is a lovely ring." Lorina said smiling; Julius grabbed Alice's hand and said,

"It is Alice's engagement ring." As Lorina looked at the ring it was shaped like a clock in multiple tiny diamonds.

"You two are engaged?! How wonderful!" Lorina said while clapping her hands, Julius allowed a smirk to form on his face as he said,

"I do so look forward to our future conversations as brothers-in-law Mr. Lowe." Vincent paled as Lorina said,

"Oh my look at the time!"

"Alice you and Julius can sleep in your old bedroom." Alice nodded as she and Julius stood, and walked towards her bedroom.

Alice was climbing in bed as Julius was sitting on the bed working on a clock Alice smiled as she hugged Julius and kissed his cheek as she said,

"Julius its time for bed." Julius looked at Alice and then at the clock then at Alice again,

"Julius let's not do this again we are not in the clock tower." Julius said nothing he simply stood and started dodging Alice's hands as he ran around the room holding the clock as Alice chased him,

"Julius its time for bed! The clock can wait till tomorrow!"

"Alice I'm not even tired, I only need to fix one more part!" he tripped over Alice's shoe and fell on the bed, Alice landed on him as she finally grabbed the clock and placed it carefully on the nightstand, Julius huffed and rolled over trapping Alice under him as he kissed her lips softly as he said,

"You're lucky I love you." Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"I love you too Julius." Julius chuckled and started kissing down Alice's neck as she gave out a quiet moan as she said,

"Julius not here they can hear us." Julius chuckled and said,

"Well then that means we'll have to be quiet Alice dear." As he silenced her protests with a kiss.


End file.
